Lies
by Loopy Leefy
Summary: My name is Harry Potter, and I am insane. I am the Boy Who Lied to Everyone. I killed Cedric Diggory. ((ONE-SHOT, and that is final.


**Well, hello. I'm here with another story. Ah, that felt awkward for some reason.**

 **Warnings: AU. Some fluctuations between past and present tense. Not giving anything else away.**

 **Word count: 506**

 **Let the story now begin.**

* * *

Cedric Diggory died 24 June, 1995. I said it was Voldemort. Dumbledore believed me—the Ministry thought the death was an accident.

But they were both wrong. Because that was the night I lied to the world.

24 June, 1995. Cedric Diggory died. I killed him.

\- L -

Location: Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix

No one has figured it out yet. The lie. Not even Voldemort's uncharacteristic silence seems to make them suspicious. No one thinks I lied. Their precious Boy Who Lived would never do something like that, right?

Right.

Of course he wouldn't lie. He wouldn't do anything so dishonorable. He was too good. It wasn't even _possible_ for him to do something like that.

No one knew.

The Curse that left my lips that night, in front of the Triwizard Cup. Green light, the same shade as my eyes. The madness. The laughter.

The denial.

Because I would never do anything like that. I'm too good. It's _impossible_ for me to do something so evil, after all.

But I knew.

I knew I killed Cedric Diggory. I knew I used the curse that killed my parents. I knew, and I laughed. Laughed, because it was so strange; that a savior would kill one of those whom he had saved. I knew, so I forgot.

Of course I would never lie.

 _"Obliviate."_

\- I -

Location: Ministry of Magic, Department of Mysteries, Death Room

Sirius Black was gone. Sirius Black was dead. Bellatrix Lestrange killed him. Right? I didn't jump forward. I didn't kill him. My godfather didn't fall through the Veil because of me.

Oh, the memories. Old memories. All coming back; all pouring into my mind. I killed Cedric Diggory. I made the Cup into a Portkey. Barty Crouch Junior impersonated Alastor Moody, and that's how I saw it: why I knew how to use the Killing Curse. But that's all Crouch Junior did. Voldemort never came up with a plan to come back, because I reversed the effects of the Veritaserum. It forced him to tell lies. Only lies.

I wanted the Triwizard Cup, so I killed Cedric Diggory. Slytherin, slithering. Arthur Weasley's near-death was because of me. Parseltongue. Because that was the snake from the zoo. The one the one that never made it to Brazil.

My wand is at my throat. I'm speaking. "I'm sorry I lied."

Silence.

"Voldemort never came back. I lied . . . I killed Cedric. _I must not tell lies,_ they say. But I'm the Boy Who Lied to Everyone."

Shock. More silence.

"I'm sorry."

A scream. "Harry, no! Don't—"

 _"Avada Kedavra."_

 _Silence._

\- E -

 _My name is Harry Potter._

 _I am the Boy Who Lied._

 _Voldemort didn't kill Cedric,_

 _Because I am the reason he died._

 _Sirius Black is dead, too,_

 _Once again at my hands._

 _Bellatrix didn't do it._

 _I just let everyone think she did._

 _I am Harry Potter,_

 _And I am insane._

 _I killed myself,_

 _Because I am the Boy Who Lied to Everyone._

 _Now there is only silence._

I—must—not—tell—lies.

* * *

 **Hope you somehow enjoyed that. I'm quite proud to say it was one of my darkest works. By the way, I'm not completely sure if that room's name is 'Death Room,' so if anyone can confirm it that would be nice. And, I'm pretty sure Boa Constrictors don't have poison or anything like that, so if they really don't, just ignore the fact for the sake of the story.**

 **Now, before anyone asks (if they even do), there will be no sequel, or next chapter, or anything like that. Nothing about the newspapers proclaiming Harry Potter's admittance to lying or how he killed himself. There won't be anything about his grieving friends and family, or how the Dursleys react to the tragedy. Okay? Good.**

 **Please leave a review on your way out, and maybe point out any mistakes I missed. :) Thanks!**

 **~Loopy Leefy**


End file.
